


斯汤通信集

by Gloucestershire



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire
Summary: 名导与影帝的爱情故事略小于好莱坞当代电影发展史
Relationships: Steven Spielberg/Tom Hanks
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 与他们有关的一切均来自自传、纪录片、电视节目、电影幕后花絮，不属于我

在放弃那部知名IP电影的拍摄权后，在凌晨的诡谲梦境扰乱生物钟后，我决定选择一个有关寻觅与本心的主题。我相信失去的东西会以另一种方式回来，在我们察觉以前。就像哈罗德未命名的玫瑰花蕾。

比起情书，它更像一张包罗万象的留声机唱片，包含我热爱的、梦想的、亲历的、追寻的，以及渴望留下的一切元素。看到第十九页时，我好像回到播着五黑宝的泳池边，听见亚利桑那沙漠中仙人掌拔节的声音。

剥离种族、性别、民族赋予我们的印迹，我们依然能从内心深处挖掘出永恒。无论在线性还是跳跃的时间中，存在永不改变。乌加里特铭文会再次出土，塔增坠着金线的影子会再度印在沙地里，Byzantine Empire会再次衰落，Apollo会再次启航，我会再次透过摄影机打量世界，你和我会再次在1995年万圣节的星夜下相拥，（此处略去一个姓名）会再次抱怨我们生他完全是为找个免费给剧组搬机器的苦力，你会再次看见这封信躺在你刚买回家不久的TP-1970版打字机上，这让你暂时忘记抱怨我又乱扔袜子还在冰箱里藏了俱乐部特制苏格兰香肠，并试图拿花椰菜遮挡住这盘『恶魔在人间的躯壳』。

失眠与写信的间隙足够我看一点电视节目，我注意到你和Stephen Colbert演绎的情景剧中有这样一句台词：“如果要拍摄一段love scene，请确保导演和摄像机都在场，否则你只是在making love。”对你来说这两种情境真有什么差别吗？我就在书房，并很愿意听听你的想法。

另外，如果你找不到你那双麋鹿袜子，我可能知道它们在哪里。 


	2. Chapter 2

今晚的日落适合怀旧，适合绕路经过我们第一次见面的餐厅。三十年过去，它还像所有漠视潮流的老顽固一样伫立在好莱坞日落大道的起源，不肯把二楼的秋千包厢和贴满墙壁的古典海报改成简约工业风。

很难不去回忆那天与你讨论制作《Joe versus the Volcano》的过程。坐在起源餐厅二楼东侧的我们那么年轻，你在条纹衬衫外套了件赭色毛衣，热情地跟我打招呼，在凯瑟琳夸奖你时露出羞怯的笑容。我尽量客观地讲述我在环球的成就和对这部电影的看法，要过上五个月，我才会跟你坦诚十几年前在同一地点被Jon Voight婉拒的故事和《Night Gallery》如何成为我导演生涯最难捱的噩梦。吃完晚饭，我们继续聊天，直到现在也没停下来过，我们依然拥有同样赤诚的热情，无论对电影还是对彼此。

《Joe》并不算一部成功的电影，但没阻碍我们发展出超出合作关系之外的感情，我们花更多时间陪伴、了解彼此:我们都来自破碎的家庭，都曾有一颗破碎的心，都曾和同龄人格格不入，都热衷黑白片，都期望以朴实简单的方式生活……那段时间George除了让我别把他的投资赔光外就是开我们的玩笑，用他那台拍不好快摇镜头的手持DV拍下海量我们亲昵的素材。

说到这里，你还记不记得我俩在《水晶骷髅王国》的筹备阶段产生过争执？George还幼稚地『威胁』过我，如果我不给他外星人，他就刻录300盘DVD投向全美。我记得我问过你，如果和你相交十几年的朋友非得往动作片里植入外星人概念，你会怎么做？你笑了，你说：“来不及换朋友，但来得及换剧本嘛。”

我们真正意义上的合作在98年，现在我倒想不起来为什么我们隔那么久才合作。Robert是个妙人，十几年后他才承认当初他故意确保我们能在同一天收到剧本。虽然初稿有些问题，但我已经找不到比它更符合理想的项目了。我还在琢磨怎么跟你开口的时候，你打来电话说你收到了关于二战的剧本，你认为我肯定会喜欢。于是我们决定一起拍，整个过程不到一天。

前几年，Richard Schickel采访我时，我告诉他，这是我跟演员合作过最棒的体验。虽然数月的拍摄带来了体能方面的艰巨挑战，虽然登陆奥马哈海滩的戏份让我隐约回忆起75年在玛莎葡萄园岛的『海洋历险记』，但我可以毫无疑问地说，这是我经历过最棒的。你总是支持我，拍摄进程过半时，我对你讲:“拍这部电影拍得好开心，我觉得很有罪恶感。”你拥抱我，讲了很多温柔的安抚我的话，还开玩笑:“你指使我们每天在水里泡八个小时，不开心才怪。” 我担心的事没有发生，它没让我们之间的关系变得紧张，后来一切都顺理成章了。

真想念我们在片场的时候，我们总能在一起。等你从柏林回来，再和我到老地方来次约会怎么样？凑巧我又有一个项目想跟你谈，你肯定会喜欢的。


End file.
